User blog:Haloprov/The Storyline of Bravo and How It Goes
Hello there User! This blog is me talking about the reader's standpoint and the overall understanding on the rollplaying of the Bravo's Adventures Universe. Keep in mind that this is through a readers standpoint My Experience seeing rollplaying threads I've have seen your activities for awhile on the Recent Changes on Halo Nation whenever any of you would rollplaying (dat hard-core stalking). I've sometimes even browse through some of your threads and read up on your adventures. As this wikia came to life over a month ago, I could see myself getting caught in the same boat as I did when the Team Heretic Dinofox Wikia came about when it comes to the overall story. Early in THDF, I was a editor, like here, helping with wording, templates, and some general ideas. I used to even read up on their story and adventures but there was a problem. The overall users are rollplayers and they know the story best as they came up with it and continued it; which when it came to page creation, didn't really have a re-cap of the events in the thread. THDF had a Timeline idea but wasn't the best when it came to understanding the story and how it was organized. Eventually, I disbanded myself from the wikia because it really grew hugely unorganized (at the time of my departure) and there were new users who would create pages of random people I haven't heard about and such. The story; well I wouldn't really know where to start from beginning to end. Basically it became too much that I got disinterested. As this is a newer wikia and you guys seems to know you wording, imagery, and the overall rule of how not to god-mod; I believe there needs to be a more robust way of understanding the story as a whole than trying to read up the thousands of comments in like 12 threads and still ongoing. The Main Part Well this is some of my ideal proposals to help newcomers and users to get a better understanding on the events of the story. If I'm not mistaken, y'all would like to see this wikia grow right? Well, hopefully these ideas can better help the newer users: Proposal 1 - Pages of the overall thread events *No, I don't mean battle pages or character pages but a page recapping the threads events. Currently, there's like 12 battle threads and a overall page dedicated to that thread would greatly help the reader understand what has happen in that thread. Think of it as a game page like Halo 3; detailing about the campaign. Proposal 2 - Timeline *Now, if the timeline is going to be created, it haves to be thought out and understandable. A consistent dating, time, location, etc. format that the reader can understand and not get lost within it. Proposal A - Template treading (Navigation) *(I just made up this phrase) I'm basically saying that we create template for characters, events, and I already know that Dab made a template on the threads location. This is more of a general idea and not really a proposal. TL;DR - Basically I talk about my view on some rollplays I seen and suggest some stuff to help people. Also, I know that new rollplayers can jump into rollplaying without the full history - keep in mind that this is through a readers standpoint. So what you think? Write them in the comments! Category:Blog posts